


Transatlantische Verbindungen, wie es dazu kam und was daraus wurde - eine Liebesgeschichte in Episodenberichten

by Mutantenfisch



Series: Transatlantische Verbindungen [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Dichter und Denker - Fandom, Erlkönige, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, transatlantic science boyfriends
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantenfisch/pseuds/Mutantenfisch





	Transatlantische Verbindungen, wie es dazu kam und was daraus wurde - eine Liebesgeschichte in Episodenberichten

Um der drückenden Hitze des Tages zumindest etwas zuvor zu kommen, hatte sie den Aufstieg bereits am frühen Morgen begonnen. Doch trotz aller Eile und Vorbereitung stieg mit dem Stand der Sonne nicht nur die Lufttemperatur, sondern auch die Anstrengung mehr und mehr an.

Noch lange bevor es Mittag war, waren die Hemden und Westen der Männer völlig von Schweiß durchnässt und die ledernen Riemen, mit denen sie ihre Ausrüstung trugen, schnitten ihnen unangenehm in die Schultern.

De la Cruz und einer der eingeborenen Träger, die sie hier herauf begleitet hatten, waren am Fuß des Berges zurückgeblieben und bereiteten ein provisorisches Zwischenlager vor, damit die Forscher die Nacht nicht unter freiem Himmel verbringen mussten, wenn sie am Abend vom Gletscher des Berges zurückkehrten.

Um dennoch ihre geplanten Messungen am Gipfel und unterwegs durchführen zu können, waren die Rucksäcke mit den Instrumenten neu gepackt und aufgeteilt worden. Bei dieser Gelegenheit war von Humboldt wieder aufs Neue überrascht und beeindruckt von Arthur Gabriels Kraft und Genügsamkeit gewesen. Der junge Mann hatte selbst angeboten, den Großteil der schweren Geräte zu tragen und weder sein sonniges Gemüt, noch das Tempo, mit dem er voranschritt hatten unter dieser zusätzlichen Last gelitten.

Der Spanier führte das Trio an und hieb, wann immer nötig, das auf ihrem Weg wuchernde Gestrüpp mit einer Machete entzwei. Ihm folgte von Humboldt in geringem Abstand; beide wechselten von Zeit zu Zeit Worte auf Spanisch, wenn ihnen in der umgebenden Natur etwas besonders Bemerkenswertes auffiel. Ein ganzes Stück nach ihnen folgte Bonpland mit leichterem Gepäck und weitaus langsamerem Tempo. Er hatte sich bereits kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Zwischenlager am Knöchel verletzt und obwohl er gegenwärtig eher eine Behinderung für die Unternehmung darstellte, hatte er darauf bestanden, Señor Gabriel und von Humboldt so weit wie möglich zu begleiten. Jetzt fiel es ihm allerdings immer schwerer mit den anderen mitzuhalten, und obwohl sie sich noch in Hörweite befanden, hatte er sie im dichten Grün bald aus den Augen verloren. Von Humboldt und Señor Gabriel hingegen bemerkten sein Fehlen zuerst nicht, da sie voller Begeisterung einen ihnen bisher unbekannten, relativ großen blaugrünen Kolibri entdeckt hatten, der einem geflügelten Juwel gleich vor ihnen durch die Luft schwirrte und seine Flugkünste zum Besten gab.

Sie waren dem Vogel gefolgt und an einer durch einen umgestürzten Baum entstandenen Lichtung angekommen. Alexander nutzte die Gelegenheit, den freien Blick auf den Himmel, sowie seinen Reisesextanten und ein Barometer zur Bestimmung der Luftfeuchtigkeit und ihrer ungefähren Höhe über Normal. Während er die Messdaten in seinem Notizbuch notierte, ließ er seinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Die Lichtung war nicht sehr groß, aber nur beim flüchtigen Ansehen war es unmöglich, auch nur zu schätzen welche Vielzahl von Geschöpfen sie bevölkerte. Der kleine Vogel war nur eines von vielen Tieren, die sich um die großen Blüten einer Helikonie versammelt hatten und sich an ihrem Nektar labten. Weiter den Hang hinauf konnte er bereits die Baumgrenze erkennen und für einen kurzen Moment genoss er die angenehm kühle Brise, die vom Berg zu ihnen herab wehte. Arthur hatte ebenfalls seine Ausrüstung abgesetzt und rieb sich die Schultern, um die durch die Riemen verursachten Verspannungen zu lösen. Er hatte seine Weste aufgeknöpft und die Halsbinde gelockert, um die Strapazen des Aufstiegs besser ertragen und jeden Lufthauch zur Kühlung seines Körpers nutzen zu können. Jetzt trank er gerade mit geschlossenen Augen ein paar Schlucke aus der großen Feldflasche, die die Forscher mit sich führten und bemerkte Alexanders Blicke, die auf seinem Profil weilten nicht. Als er die Flasche absetzte und sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund abwischte, bot er mit einem einladenden Lächeln auch Alexander die Flasche an.

„Alejandro, möchten Sie auch etwas? Das Wasser ist immer noch so kühl wie am Morgen.“ Seine Stimme war angenehm, etwas rauchig und klang älter als ihr Besitzer aussah. Alexander lief, wie so oft, wenn der jüngere Mann seinen Namen aussprach, ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Er fragte sich bereits zum hundertsten Mal, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee gewesen war, seinem neuen Reisegefährten eine etwas weniger förmliche Anrede anzubieten.

Dennoch, ein Schluck Wasser würde seiner ausgedörrten Kehle sicherlich guttun, also nahm er die Flasche dankend entgegen und achtete peinlichst darauf, nicht die Hände des Spaniers zu berühren, denn dann würde es ihm sicherlich schwerfallen, das Brennen seiner Wangen zu unterdrücken, das sich seit einigen Tagen immer wieder von seinem Nacken in sein Gesicht schlich, wenn er an Arthur dachte oder mit ihm sprach. Er vermied es, den Jüngeren direkt anzusehen. Diesen wundervollen schwarzen Augen würde er nicht lange widerstehen können und es war so schon überraschend schwer, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Besonders wenn sie beide im selben Zelt saßen und er die über den Tag gesammelten bisher unbekannten Pflanzen beschrieb, während Arthur sie beim Schein einer Öllampe oder einiger Kerzen zeichnete und das Licht sein südländisch gebräuntes Gesicht in eine rotgoldene Farbe tauchte.

Sicher, er hätte die Zeichnungen auch selbst anfertigen können. Aber so, wie Alexander einen eher kühlen Realismus verwandte, gelang es Arthur den Pflanzen und Tieren, die sie unterwegs fanden mit Bleistift und Tusche auf eine Art und Weise Leben einzuhauchen die absolut bemerkenswert war. Sein Stil erinnerte Alexander immer wieder an die bemerkenswerte und talentierte Maria Merian, die ein Jahrhundert vor ihnen Surinam bereist hatte. Allerdings war er ganz froh darüber, dass Arthur in seiner Begabung über ein vielfältigeres Repertoire als Schmetterlinge und Pflanzen verfügte. Außerdem arbeitete er schnell und präzise und kam mit jedem Format und auch eher schlechten Lichtbedingungen zurecht, ohne dass die Qualität seiner Arbeit oder seine Augen erkennbar darunter litten und dafür respektierte Alexander ihn sehr.

Während er trank, ließ Alexander wieder seinen Blick schweifen. Arthur lief ein Stück zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Bevor er zwischen den großen Blättern der Bodenpflanzen, die diese Lücke im Laubdach für ihr eigenes Wachstum nutzten wieder verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

“Wir sollten noch etwas Wasser für Bonpland aufheben, sobald er uns erreicht hat. Am Gletscher können wir die Flasche ja wieder auffüllen.”

Mit einem Mal fühlte Alexander sich noch etwas unsicherer. Natürlich! Aimé Bonpland. Wie konnte er seinen Freund und Begleiter nur so sträflich, und sei es auch nur für wenige Augenblicke, vergessen? Doch während er seinen Durst stillte, blieb sein Blick wieder an Arthurs Rücken und den langen dunklen Haaren, die von einem blauen Stoffband gehalten wurden, haften. Er fragte sich, wie schon so oft, welchem Zufall er zu verdanken hatte, dass der Sohn eines Bremer Schiffsarztes und einer Andalusierin, deren Familie nach der Revolution in Frankreich Europa verlassen hatte, ausgerechnet ihm praktisch vor die Füße laufen und seine Mitarbeit an ihrer Expedition antragen konnte.

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Fluch auf Französisch unterbrochen und wenige Augenblicke später humpelte Bonpland mit Arthurs Hilfe auf die Lichtung und ließ sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf einer der Baumwurzeln nieder. Alexander war sofort bei ihm und half ihm, seinen Stiefel auszuziehen. Gemeinsam besahen sie sich den verletzten Knöchel und Bonpland schüttelte resignierend und den Tränen nahe dem Kopf.

“Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe mich selbst viel zu sehr überschätzt. Das sieht mir sehr nach überdehnten Bändern aus und bei Gott! - Es fühlt sich noch tausendmal schlimmer an.” Der Arzt sah Alexander, der vor ihm kniete, lange an. “Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, Alexandre. Ich denke, wenn wir meinen Knöchel schienen, kann ich auch ohne Hilfe zurück zu De la Cruz gelangen. Denn bis zum Gletscher, geschweige denn bis zum Gipfel werde ich es in meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand nicht schaffen und es bereitet mir Unbehagen, hier allein auf Sie zu warten, wohingegen ich den Abstieg zurück ins Lager in etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde schaffen sollte.“

Alle wussten, dass Bonpland mit seiner Einschätzung der Situation wohl Recht hatte und mit vereinten Kräften bauten sie aus einigen frischen Zweigen und Arthurs Halsbinde eine behelfsmäßige Schiene und aus einem gegabelten Ast eine Krücke für den armen Bonpland.

Alexander versicherte sich noch einmal, dass sein Kollege auch wirklich den Umständen entsprechend gerüstet für den Rückweg war und nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren er und Arthur, nun jedoch nur noch zu zweit, wieder unterwegs zum Gletscher, dessen Schmelzwasser einen kleinen Bach zu ihrer Linken speiste.

Die Luft wurde zunehmend dünner und sie sahen sich gezwungen, ihr Marschtempo entsprechend anzupassen, ohne jedoch die Pausen zu verlängern, die Alexander zum Messen und Notieren nutzte, während Arthur hier und da Pflanzen ausgrub und in einen Behälter, der an seinem Rucksack hing steckte oder sie gleich zwischen die Seiten seines Notizbuchs presste.

Am Nachmittag, die allgegenwärtige Luftfeuchtigkeit verdichtete sich mittlerweile zu den ersten Nebelwolken, hatten sie auch die letzten Ausläufer des Regenwaldes hinter sich gelassen und marschierten nun unter der unerbittlich brennenden Sonne bergan, den Blick fest auf das glitzernde Eis des Gletschers gerichtet und einen angenehm kühlen Wind im Gesicht.

Das lockere Gespräch, das die beiden Forscher während des Tages geführt hatten, war fast gänzlich zum Erliegen gekommen, so sie sich ihren Atem lieber für den Weg sparen wollten. Dennoch fühlte Alexander sich nicht unangenehm – im Gegenteil. Trotz seines zunehmend angestrengt gehenden Atems war er beschwingt und glücklich wie selten in seinem Leben und er begann sich zu fragen, ob dies die ersten Zeichen der so sehr gefürchteten Höhenkrankheit waren. Wenn er jedoch den Blick geradeaus richtete und Arthur ansah, der sich wann immer nötig umdrehte, um ihm eine helfende Hand zu reichen, so schlich sich ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Geist. Ihm wurde gewahr, dass der junge Spanier, oder besser seine bloße Anwesenheit auf diesem beschwerlichen Weg, der eigentliche Auslöser seines Hochgefühls war und mit einem Mal war ihm nicht mehr nur von den körperlichen Strapazen ganz warm.

Schwer atmend von diesem letzten Kraftakt ließ Alexander sich auf dem Hosenboden nieder. Während er so dasaß und Luft schöpfte, wandte er sich zu Arthur um. Dieser stand mit ins Kreuz gestemmten Händen am Rand des Vorsprungs und sog ebenfalls begierig die dünne, kühle Bergluft ein während die langsam hinter den westlich von ihnen gelegenen Bergen versinkende Sonne sein Profil in ein goldenes Licht tauchte. Der junge Mann wirkte in diesem Licht wie das Abbild eines griechischen Gottes, dem die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegt, und für eine Weile sah Alexander ihn schweigend an, zu fasziniert von diesem Anblick, um den Moment mit Worten zu zerstören.

Stattdessen betrachtete er seinen Gefährten und fühlte sich etwas ertappt, als dieser ihn plötzlich ansah, ein merkwürdiges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Majestätisch, nicht wahr? Hier oben fühlt man sich geradezu der Schöpfung näher.“ Arthurs Stimme war seltsam belegt und mit einem Mal wurde Alexander bewusst, dass in den Augen des Jüngeren Tränen schimmerten.

Er sprang auf die Füße, ehrliche Besorgnis aus seinem Blick sprechend und trat neben den jungen Mann, kurz davor ihn an der Schulter zu berühren.

„Aber nicht doch! Haben Sie Schmerzen? Vertragen Sie die Höhe nicht?”

Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf. und machte eine Handbewegung, als ob er die ganze Welt umfassen wollte.

“Mir geht es gut; ich danke Ihnen.” Er seufzte tief und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

Alexander betrachtete schweigend seinen Gefährten, eine kleine Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen. Der Ton, in dem Arthur sich eben bedankt hatte… daran war nichts Beiläufiges gewesen, wie es in einer solchen Situation generell oft der Fall war. Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm mehr Aufschluss zu dieser Frage. Er zeigte tatsächlich einen Ausdruck, den Alexander am ehesten noch mit Verzückung gleichgesetzt hätte, und der keineswegs auf Anzeichen von Schmerzen schließen ließ. Der Forscher nahm sich nun auch die Zeit, den Ausblick zu genießen und versuchte, ihn mit dem selben kindlichen Staunen wie Arthur zu nehmen. Und ohne, dass sie weiter darüber sprechen mussten, war ihm auf einmal klar, was Arthur meinte. Der Anblick des unter ihnen liegenden Tals war in der Tat atemberaubend schön. Die sinkende Sonne, oder besser das warme Licht, in das sie die Gipfel unter ihr tauchte, erzeugte einen wahrhaft malerischen Effekt. Der Nebelwald unter ihnen machte seinem Namen alle Ehre und zeigte sich in tief über den Wipfeln hängenden Schleiern verhüllt, die nur gelegentlich von Baumriesen durchbrochen wurden, die wie Inseln in einem wogenden Meer lagen.

Hier oben war das Rauschen des Windes stärker und die Laute der unzähligen Urwaldbewohner drangen nicht bis zu ihnen herauf.

Und wie sie so buchstäblich über der Welt standen, erwachte in Alexander ein zutiefst erhabenes Gefühl. Er verstand - nicht nur dass er und alle anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten nur ein gleichwertiger Teil und nicht etwa Krone der Schöpfung waren; mit diesem Gefühl der Ergriffenheit verstand er auch, was Arthur, der trotz aller Wissenschaftlichkeit seiner Arbeit zutiefst gläubig war, wenige Augenblicke vor ihm empfunden haben musste. Arthur, der sonst immer mit der Begeisterung eines Kindes alle seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen versuchte und nun ob dieses Anblickes lediglich schweigend seine Gefühle auszudrücken vermochte…

So in seine Betrachtungen versunken, nahm Alexander einen Moment lang gar nicht wahr, dass Arthurs Hand sachte, wie eine unausgesprochene Frage, die seine berührte. Er wandte seinen Blick ab von der Berglandschaft und richtete ihn auf den Spanier, dessen Blick nun ebenfalls auf seinem Gesicht weilte. Alexander lächelte ihn an und nahm sanft seine Hand. Arthur erwiderte diese Geste und Alexander machte innerlich einen Jauchzer, als ihre Finger sich verbanden.

Gemeinsam standen sie nun am Rand des Felsens und mit klopfenden Herzen und Hand in Hand wie zwei Kinder sahen sie der sinkenden Sonne zu.


End file.
